Last Song
by RippedRoses
Summary: 'I will always love you..' She whispered the pure white snow. Song fic, song is Last Song by Yamai


Last Song

It was any other winter day in Seigaku, the beautiful white feather like snow pouring down on the crisp frosty groud. A young auburn girl walked around aimlessly, breathed a sigh and watched as it turned into warm white smoke before her. She bowed her head and without knowing a tear escaped her sad brown eyes. She didn't know why but she thought of _him _and the tears that were gentle and small at first became more and more as they fell on the white blanket beneath her.

_"I still love you..." _she whispered to the air around her. She lifted her delicate fingers to her face and wipe feverishly at the never ending droplets. She chuckled to herself. "What a meaningless season going by." She thought to herself.

She lifts her hidden face to the dark sky before her, she watches as the flakes continue to cascade down upon her unwavering form. _"I wish for you to hold me tightly once more..." _hoping her wish reaches him before she disappears into the dark night. Sadness and longing etched into her auburn orbs as she watches once more as the pure white snow falls to the never ending ground of sadness within her mind.

She walks slowly forward with an arm outstrechted infront of her. She remembers the times they would fight. When they would never understand what was going through one anothers minds. But even then, he would always be kind to her, and hold her tight and say that everything was going to be okay as he slips the ring on her finger.

_"Even now, I remember..." _she retracts her hand to her chest and squeezes it tightly to dull the ache in her once beating heart. Their promise will never be, it will remain unfulfilled.

As each memorie comes, it fades. She tries so desperatly to cling onto it but to no avail, everytime she would reach for it, it'll just become further and further away from her. _"I wanted to stay with you longer.." _her voice cracks in the air around her.

Everytime she needed him, he would always be there for her. She brings her other hand to her one on her chest and holds it tightly, praying that he would never change.

The one memory that fills her mind is the one that truly pains her. The one that will forever be etched into her broken heart. The one where he shed his tears infront of her when he thought she was finally gone, but she was still there to see them slide slowly down his face as he screams for her to stay. She tried so hard to reach out her hand to touch his cheek and tell him that everything is going to be okay, like he did for her so many times before. But she couldn't.

She lifts her hand to the sky once more and hopes to stay forever in his heart even if she couldn't be there, by his side. She wants her love for him, to bloom, even if she can't be there to make it happen. _"Even if I disappear with this white snow, I want to bloom in your heart forever, Ryoma.." _

And that's when she felt the warmth, the warmth she could never forget. The times that they would sit together on his couch, nestled all warm and cozy, holding one another close. She thinks of when he will find another to love but knows that no matter what, she will never let him go, never go of the voice that would always tell her that he loved her in his own special way.

And as the white snow falls to the ground, her tears fall with it for the last time, creating a pure white snow. She opens her eyes and looks to the sky for the last time, and smiles through her never ending trail of tears running down her face. She smiles a broken smile and wishes one final time before she vanishes, _"Hold me tight once more.."_

And as her body vanishes with the pure white snow surrounding her, she hears him. She feels his warmth envoloping her from behind. She gasps, but breaks into a loving smile as she hears his last words whispered ever so gently in her ear. As if he heard her. Her wish came true to the very end.

_'I will always love you...Sakuno.' _his words blowing in the wind.

He feels her body go limp and the ringing of a straight line in his ear. He sheds his last tear and kisses her porcelin face one last time. He knows she heard him. He will never love another like her. He heard her wish in his heart and followed it. He looks at her face, that beautiful face of the one he holds dear, has a smile on it.

Soon he will join her. For their last song.

_'Mada Mada Dane' _He thought.

_You will be forever in my heart, with a never ending love that will continue to bloom._


End file.
